Mapelind
by Denim Boy
Summary: After a young hare was found next to his dead mother, he was taken to Redwall and raised there. He swears revenge against his mother's killer, an evil fox called Nahlek the Lasher. Please R&R! No reviews, no updates!
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
The sun shone its last rays of light upon Mossflower Wood before it disappeared beyond the horizon. The cloudless sky, dimly lit with purples and reds, exposed the first stars of the night as a faint breeze ruffled the tall, firm trees growing in the forest. In the distance stood a huge, sandstone building that was silhouetted against the sky. A bell tower rose over the structure, holding two bells that rang with pride and spirit. This was the edifice known to all as Redwall Abbey.  
  
Redwall Abbey was a place of safety and comfort. It always stood firm and defeated any beast who threatened it. Even though the creatures who dwelled within its walls were gentle at heart, they could become great warriors if the time came. Most vermin would stay clear of this place, for they know what would become of them if they tried to attack.  
  
A few leagues from the Abbey, a young haremaid happily trotted along the path. Her face was beaming as she hummed a tune quite loudly. Her only defense against any beast was a small dagger which hung from her belt. From a small haversack strung about her shoulders, a harebabe clapped its tiny paws merrily as its mother chattered away to herself.  
  
"Oi! What a beautiful evening t'be out marlin' along, wot? Methinks that you're havin' a jolly good time back there, my little Mapelind," she chuckled. Her gentle features then broke into a smile as she heard the quiet snoring of her minute child.  
  
Little did the hare know that she was being watched. A pair of evil eyes stared at her from the bushes in a ditch along the path. The eyes never blinked, although one was constantly twitching uncontrollably. Apparently, the creature didn't seem to mind, as if it had always twitched.  
  
This creature was known to many as Nahlek the Lasher. He was a very small fox, but extremely quick and cunning, as all foxes are. His smile was just as evil as his unwavering eyes. The fox licked his lips and quietly stroked the blade of his hand axe that was strapped to his leg. Around his shoulder was coiled a thin, snake-skin whip with a braided end which he used to torture any beast who dared to stand in his way.  
  
When the haremaid was close enough, Nahlek signaled to the score of beasts behind him to surround her. The beasts moved quickly and silently. Unbeknownst to them, the hare caught sight of a silhouetted tail and took off running toward Redwall Abbey. Mapelind awoke and started sobbing from fear.  
  
But she was not fast enough. The Lasher appeared out of the bushes in front of her, wielding his whip in one hand and the axe in the other. The hare then dashed into the forest, but was forced out by the fox's army of rats, stoats, weasels and ferrets.  
  
"Well, what do we 'ave here?" Nahlek taunted. "A little haremaid who lost her way?"  
  
The hare took off the haversack and laid it in the brush behind her, not wanting anyone to harm her little child. She fearlessly drew her dagger and replied, "What do y'want, fox?"  
  
Nahlek snickered as he circled the hare. "Only but to know the name of such a perdy young maid such as yerself. No harm in that, eh?"  
  
Some of the foebeasts chortled with amusement. The fox's cloak swirled in the moonlight as the axe blade glinted with sharpness. Mapelind was sound asleep, even with all the army muttering amongst themselves.  
  
"Ye best be listenin' to the Chief, missy," a stoat named Fangblood told the courageous hare. "He's not one t'be messed wid!"  
  
The haremaid spat on the ground next to the Lasher. "I'll only bally tell ye so ye'll remember it till your flippin' old seasons, wot! M'name's Kashya Browfoot! I'm from the great mountain of Salamandastron. I'd say that ye blighters better be on your way. I'm a lot tougher than I jolly well look, wot wot!"  
  
Nahlek smiled evilly. "Salamandastron, eh? Quite a long journey you've made t'be all the way out here."  
  
Kashya tapped her foot impatiently. She was not impressed. "Well if you're done talkin', I'll be on m'way." She turned to leave, and the fox flicked his huge whip at her footpaws. It coiled around her legs and the hare fell to the ground with a sharp thud. Kashya quickly hopped up and delivered a swift kick to the jaws of Nahlek.  
  
Suddenly, everybeast was upon the haremaid, battering her with their weapons, but Nahlek ordered them back. He rubbed his aching jaws as he shouted, "Out of my way! I'll deal wit her myself!"  
  
His army cleared a path to the pummeled woodlander. Kashya was climing to her feet when the fox bludgeoned her with the back of his axe. "Any other beast'd be dead by now. But I'm gonna have a bit of fun with you, first," he snarled. The hare winced with each damaging blow, but she managed to get enough strength to swing out with her dagger which she still had in paw. The blade plunged into the Lasher's right leg. The fox screamed with pain and ripped the knife from his flesh. He hurled it behind him, where one unlucky rat fell with the handle protruding from his neck. The rest of the horde backed away from the dead beast as Nahlek continued in his mad rage.  
  
"I'll make ye pay for that, rabbit!" he cried. "You'll never live to see the light o' day!"  
  
Kashya glared at the fox, blood blurring her vision. She wiped her mouth and scowled at him. "Do your worst, y'li'l vermin! I'm not afraid of what y'got, wot! And I'm not a rabbit! I'm a bloomin' hare!" She stumbled to her feet, but fell again to her knees.  
  
Nahlek cracked his whip, making the hordebeasts wince. The hare never even flinched. "You'll beg for your death before I'm done with you, hare!" He struck Kashya across the chest with his whip, a huge wound appearing where it hit. She whimpered with agony, but didn't not say anything. The fox limped behind her and gave her a lash on the back. The hare began to black out from blood loss, but not before she roared the call of Salamandastron.  
  
"Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"  
  
Then, Kashya fell limp to the ground. The fox spat on her corpse as he turned to face his terror-stricken army.  
  
"Get movin', you bunch of twits!" he yelled. "You're actin' like you never seen a dead body before! Come on!" he cracked his whip again, and the vermin hurriedly marched on, in the opposite direction of the hare. He then coiled the whip about his shoulders again and made his way to the front.  
  
One scrawny rat, who wore an eyepatch, spotted the haversack in the bushes. He fished it out and brought it to his leader.  
  
"Wot d'we do wit dis one 'ere, Chief?" he asked as he held up the waking harebabe.  
  
Nahlek stared at the child for a minute, then replied, "Leave him. Put 'im with the other one. He'll be no threat to me."  
  
The rat quickly ran to the slain body of Kashya, and laid Mapelind next to her. The child looked at his mother and started crying, a tiny baby cry. The sobbing softened the heart of the thin rat, and he fought the urge to take the hare with him. He was promptly toughened up as he heard his leader's shouts.  
  
"Hurry up, you blundering fool!" the Lasher scolded. "I said leave the child!"  
  
The rat scrambled to catch up with the rest of the horde. He chanced one look back at the crying babe, at the cost of a good rap between the ears. He turned to see Nahlek staring at him.  
  
"You can stay here with 'em, if you like," the fox smiled as he unwound his whip.  
  
The rat cowered under the menacing gaze of the fox. He knew what 'stay here' meant, all too well. He had witnessed dozens of vermin being run through with Nahlek's axe and left to rot. He stammered as he answered.  
  
"Oh n-no thanks, C-Chief. I'll b-be movin' along, n-now."  
  
The horde of beasts, led by their torturous boss, wearily marched toward the fox's next destination.  
  
"Come on, you lazy half-wits! We're movin' towards Salamandastron! Anybeast who trails behind will be left behind!"  
  
The moon was shrouded by clouds and rain began to fall. Nahlek was soaked from head to footpaw, but did not complain. He could hear thunder in the distance, and quickened the pace of his horde. As the army journeyed to the mountain fortress, they couldn't hear the sobs of Mapelind, who was helpless and left alone by the body of his dead mother. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
The midday sun beat down upon Redwall Abbey. The strong, sandstone walls were hued pink with age, and huge, wooden gates were barred shut from any foebeast. Dibbuns roamed freely among the gardens inside the main gate, whilst elder Sisters and Brothers tried their best to catch them and bathe them in the Abbey pond.  
  
"Get back here! You little savage!"  
  
A small molebabe turned to stick out his tongue. "Oi'm not be cummin' back thurr! You'm be barffin' oi inna pond!" he called out.  
  
Abbess Diannah strolled carelessly across the grounds to the gatehouse, where she found the door ajar. The hedgehog quietly nudged the door open and crept inside. The gatehouse was filled to the brims with books, old records of those before her. It was here she spied the Skipper of Otters, Garudo, catching a small nap in a large armchair. Diannah chuckled as she purposely slammed the gatehouse door shut. The otter jolted awake, looking for vermin to thwack.  
  
"Argh, mateys! Where are ye? Come out where I c'n see you!" Garudo mumbled half-awakened. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the Abbess, who was shaking with suppressed laughter. "Oh, 'tis only you, Mother Abbess. I was just restin' me eyes, that's all."  
  
The aging hedgehog smiled at the much younger otter. "I could understand that If you had as many seasons as me, young Skipper."  
  
Garudo held up a paw to Diannah. "Please, marm, don't call me that. Y'know I don't like to use that name. Makes me feel old." he guffawed. When he saw the offended look on the Abbess' features, he added. "Not that I mind bein' old. But I still got me share of adventures ahead o' me."  
  
Abbess Diannah stated the reason she woke her friend. "Speaking of adventures, young 'un, I believe you have some errands to run. Brother Randolph needs you to get some ingredients for the Festival of Summer. That old cook won't be too pleased if he doesn't get his special dinner ready."  
  
"Right ye are, marm, right ye are. If'n ye'll excuse me, I'll be on me way."  
  
The otter hurried out of the gatehouse, only to be ambushed by a bunch of rampaging Dibbuns. Garudo fell to the grass, a mountain of youngsters over him. The Dibbuns screached with delight, and Diannah laughed heartily, her quills vibrating with fullness.  
  
"Mistur Groodo! Save us from de baffs!" a little mousebabe pleaded. "Us'ns don't wanna be baff'd!"  
  
"Ho ho ho! Wot's all this?" Skipper laughed. "Come t'me fer refuge, eh? Well it's not gonna do any good. I can't save ye from the scary Sister Tipha!"  
  
The "scary" squirrel Sister, followed by Brother Randolph, came to Garudo's aid. Tipha threatened the Dibbuns with a great amount of physicking if they didn't leave the otter alone. All but one hedgehog remained clinging to Skipper, which Randolph carried screaming to the pond.  
  
Garudo stood to his feet, brushing grass from his navy tunic. Pulling a hedgehog spike from his paw, he turned to the Abbess, who was still chuckling.  
  
"Those Dibbuns are the worst bunch yet," Diannah commented. "So young, not having a care in the world. I remember being like that. How about you, Garudo?"  
  
The otter nodded. "Aye, I still remember ol' Abbess Fenna boxin' me twixt the ears whenever I got into trouble. Anyway, I'd best be gettin' along now. I'll need a list of them ingredients." He trotted off to Brother Randolph.  
  
"Ahoy there, Brother!" he called. "I hear y'need some cookin' supplies!"  
  
The old mouse looked up from bathing a rather dirty molebabe. "Yes, Garudo. I don't need too much. Just a few little things." He dried the tiny mole off, who ran across the grounds, rolling around in the grass and dirt.  
  
Randolph got up and put on his spectacles. "I need some blackberries, strawberries, and blueberries for my crumble. Also, if you can find any, a few hotroot peppers for your favorite soup!"  
  
Garudo grinned. "Of course, matey! Anythin' fer an ol' cook who makes my fav'rite dish! Har har har!"  
  
Anybeast knows that otters love hotroot soup. That's because they're the only ones who are brave enough to eat it. It would be much too hot for any other beast.  
  
Skipper gathered a haversack for the berries, and a small pouch for the peppers. He took some ration packs from the cellars. The otter also grabbed his walking staff, and a sling with some stones which he hung from his belt. "Never know what danger c'n be outside the Abbey." he said to himself.  
  
Abbess Diannah followed the otter to the main gate. As Garudo left, he yelled over his shoulder. "I'll be back by nightfall! Don't expect me earlier than then. I'm gonna have a visit wit my brother, Ebbrock. I haven't laid eyes on his ugly mug for half a season!"  
  
Diannah and the freshly cleaned Dibbuns waved to Skipper from the battlements.  
  
"Bye bye, Mistur Groodo!"  
  
"When ee cumms back, ee be givvin' oi a gurt likkle roide on ee sholdurrs! Hurr hurr hurr!"  
  
The otter turned around and called back, "I'll give ev'ry one of yes a ride when I git back! By me rudder I will!"  
  
The crowd stood waving to Garudo until he was lost in the distance. The sun was beating down on them, so Mother Abbess guided the Dibbuns up to the dormitories for a nap. When they were all sound asleep, Diannah went to Cavern Hole and plopped herself into her huge armchair. She yawned loudly and let her eyes close. The last thing she saw was the tapestry of Martin the Warrior, the first champion of Redwall. If the Abbess didn't know any better, she could have sworn that Martin winked at her before she dozed off.  
  
Garudo cheerfully trotted along the path away from Redwall. He whistled an old song he learned when he was very young, but he couldn't remember the words. His eyes scanned the surrounding area. Great trees on either side of him, the sun overhead, the Abbey shrinking in the distance. It was very comforting to him. It was as if this was the perfect time of day to be outside. The otter was very relaxed as he twirled his walking staff in his paws. He closed his eyes and let the sun warm his deep chestnut fur.  
  
If Garudo had been watching where he was going, he would have seen the tree root sticking from the path. His footpaw got caught in it and he fell head over heels, falling face first into the dirt.  
  
Skipper rose to his feet. He rubbed the side of his head, where there was a rather large bump. He winced from the pain shooting through his head, and tried to clear the stars from his vision.  
  
"Ouch! I should'a seen that there," he said.  
  
A couple of minutes later, some of the pain subsided, and he continued on his journey. He picked up his walking stick, which he had thrown several yards from his grasp, and checked his rations. Luckily, they had not been harmed.  
  
The otter unpacked a beaker of mint tea, which he gratefully washed out some of the dirt that was caked in his parched mouth. He downed the remainder of it and put back the beaker.  
  
"There's nothin' like a spot o' mint tea t'get a beasts energy up again," he conversed with himself. "If only I 'ad somebeast t'keep me company."  
  
"Then seek no further, ye ol' riverdog!" a voice called.  
  
An otter, followed by half a score of others, strode out of the forest. He was very large for an otter, with broad shoulders and a lot of muscle. His crew were of smaller stature, but they all looked like fighters. All of them wore red bandanas, and carried short spears, except for their leader, who bore a white headband and held a trident.  
  
Garudo smiled and walked up to the big otter. "I meant somebeast who I could 'ave a sensible conversation wit, Ebbrock! Not a lumphead such as yerself!" He laughed as he threw his arms around his brother. "Tis nice t'see you again, matey!"  
  
Ebbrock threw down his trident and bearhugged his little sibling. "Ho ho ho! Lumphead, eh? Have ye seen yerself lately? You got a bump on yer head the size of Mossflower!"  
  
"Well I'm just glad ye never saw what happen'd," Garudo confessed. "You'd never let it go!"  
  
The otters traveled to Ebbrock's camp, which was just off the path of Mossflower Wood. The camp was in a very good place. There were many large caves for dens, plenty of wild vegetation growing around, and a clean, fresh stream flowing nearby. Otters were busy cooking huge cauldrons of hotroot soup over roaring fires, accompanied by barbecued fish, freshly caught in the stream.  
  
Garudo followed his brother to one of the caves, where he was invited for some dinner. "Come on in an' have some prime vittles, made by me lovely wife 'ere."  
  
Ebbrock's wife, Winny, was also the head cook for the tribe. She served the two otters with hotroot soup, and roasted trout, along with a beaker of cold stream water. At the sight of Garudo's head wound, she cried, "Great seasons! What happen'd to ye? Lemme get a poultice fer that!"  
  
She made a poultice from cold mud and moss and applied it to the otter's swollen head. He winced momentarily, then felt a soothing cool flow through the bump. He held it in place as he ate.  
  
Garudo ate heartily, shovelling spoonful after spoonful of the fiery soup into his mouth, and balancing the heat with mouthfuls of cool water. Tears streamed down his face as he refilled his beaker. Ebbrock watched in amazement as his brother finished his third helping of hotroot soup.  
  
"Slow down there! You're gonna make yerself sick!"  
  
Garudo stopped long enough to reply, "What's wrong, Ebbrock? Ye never seen an otter pack away vittles like me? That's just from livin' in Redwall fer so long. Ye can get all the food ye want an' there'll be still enough fer leftovers!"  
  
Winny laughed. "Really? Well you'll 'ave t'take me there sometime, eh?"  
  
Garudo stood up and bowed to her. "After that meal, marm, I'll do anythin' fer ye!"  
  
The ottercook smiled shyly. "Now now, none o' that 'marm' stuff! Call me Winny."  
  
Ebbrock picked up a cloth and wiped his mouth. "Winny m'dear, that there is first-class vittles. Tis just like any other time ye cook fer me an' my crew!"  
  
"My my, tis no trouble t'tell that you two are kin! Always so polite!" Winny chuckled. "If'n ye'll 'ave any more o' this soup, yer welcome to 'ave as much as ye like!"  
  
Garudo walked to the entrance of the cave. "No thanks, marm. Er, I mean, Winny. I don't know if'n I can eat one more mouthful o' your wonnurful 'otroot soup." He grabbed his staff he laid against the entrance wall, and turned to say goodbye. "Now, sorry I gotta be goin' so soon, but I 'ave t'get some cookin' supplies. 'Twas good t'see ye again, Ebbrock."  
  
Winny stopped him. "Wait, Garudo! What supplies d'ye need? I'll be happy t'give ye anythin' ye want."  
  
Ebbrock agreed. "O' course! If'n we got it, ye can 'ave it!"  
  
Garudo smiled brightly. "Well, if ye can spare any hotroot peppers, and some berries, I'll be much obliged, matey."  
  
The ottercook nodded. "Hang on t'yer rudder. I'll be back wit yore supplies." She disappeared behind a shelf packed with food. A few minutes later, she was back with a bag of the hot peppers and a large sack of mixed berries. "I'm sure this'll be more than enough t'satisfy ye."  
  
Skipper was all smiles as he accepted the ingredients. He kissed Winny and gave his brother a hearty hug. "Thanks be t'ye both. May the seasons be kind to ye and yer clan. Yer welcome anytime at Redwall!"  
  
And with that, Garudo was off again, with his needed berries and the hotroot peppers. The sun was behind him on his journey back to the Abbey. He arrived at the path through Mossflower Wood, but instead of traveling back to Redwall, he turned in the opposite direction.  
  
"Well, I got all the supplies, an' the day's still young. I might as well take a stroll for a bit," he observed.  
  
He was walking until he saw a tint of gold in the sky. The sun was beginning to set, so the otter stopped and turned around. He was about to journey home, when a dark figure lying in the path caught his eye. Garudo ran to inspect the figure, and gasped at what he saw.  
  
A hare, mutilated and bloody, lay dead in the middle of the path. Blood stained the ground and the bushes in the ditch. Next to the hare, was a small haversack with a harebabe inside. Garudo knelt down and picked up the sack, and the hare opened its tear-stained eyes slightly, and uttered a weak cry.  
  
"What madbeast would do such a thing!?" Skipper exclaimed. He took out another beaker of mint tea and some berries from his supplies and carefully fed the weakened child. "Don't worry, young 'un. Ye'll be alright. I won't let anythin' happen t'ye."  
  
The otter set the haversack down along with his supplies, and dragged the hare's mother into the ditch. He then covered the body with dirt and twigs, and fashioned a marker for the grave. He stood over the grave, and shed tears of anger and sadness. "I'll take care of 'im, marm. By me rudder, I will," he vowed.  
  
Garudo took the now sleeping harebabe and strung the haversack across his back. A small, sapphire pendant dropped from the sack onto the ground. The otter picked it up and read what was engraved upon the back of it.  
  
"Mapelind," he read. "Son of Kashya Browfoot of Salamandastron." He put the pendant in the haversack and gathered the rest of his supplies. "Ye'll be safe wit me, Mapelind. We're off to Redwall Abbey now. Ye'll like it there."  
  
Garudo made his way back to Redwall, his heart full of sympathy for Mapelind, and anger toward the beast who killed the harebabe's mother. 


End file.
